1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a three-dimensional (3D) printing system. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a sensor device for the 3D printing apparatus. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a sensor device used for determining and adjusting a spatial parameter between a working surface of the 3D printing apparatus and a printing head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The capability of manufacturing 3D objects to design specifications is developed steadily over time. Initially, computer-controlled machines and automated machining equipments are programmed to deform, cut, shape, and/or alter a pre-existing 3D object. More recently, 3D printing apparatus have been developed to extrude multiple thin layers of a hardened material in a programmed pattern to form a 3D object.
The efficiency of the 3D printing apparatus is continuously increased from developing initially coarse objects to increasingly refined shapes and tolerances. For example, 3D printing apparatus have applications in numerous fields such as, medical arts, sculpture, and precision manufacturing. Accordingly, more opportunities are presented to improve the state of the art as the 3D printing space continues to evolve.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for an effective and efficient system for testing, maintaining, and/or correcting a level or other desired orientation of a working surface of a 3D printing device upon which the 3D object is formed. Further, there is need for a system for testing, maintaining, and/or correcting an orientation of the working surface. Still further there is a need for a 3D printing apparatus that is reliable, easy to use, and resistant to wear and tear during the entire working life cycle.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.